


Of Forts and Dwarves

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, More Fluff, future fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Maria are up to something, and Jemma is determined to find out what.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Forts and Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Request by [cosmiclaras](http://cosmiclaras.tumblr.com/). Taken from [this prompt list!](http://hollyfitzsimmons.tumblr.com/post/135570695062/101-fluffy-prompts) The prompt was "Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me."

Jemma Simmons let out a small sigh of relief as she reached the door to her and Fitz's "apartment". It was basically two larger bunks converted into one for her, him and their daughter, Maria, to share. It was only temporary until they could find an apartment near the base, and one that was safe enough to live at. At the rate their lives were, however, Jemma doubted that an apartment of that sort would ever happen. She opened the door, stepped inside and shrugged off her jacket. She didn't need it; Fitz always kept the apartment warm, a habit that she wasn't sure why or when he picked up. However, over the years she had gotten used to it. 

She closed the door behind her and waited. However, no Scottish husband or curly-haired daughter appeared to welcome her home. Frowning, Jemma sat her keys down on a nearby table and started looking around. "Fitz?" 

She rounded the corner to the living room and stopped. The living room was in complete and utter disarray; pillows were thrown everywhere, along with blankets. A quick glance into their "kitchen" told her that a few dinning room tables were missing as well. Jemma turned back to the living room, and studied the disaster for a few moments, eyes roaming along the way the pillows and blankets were set and landed on one possible conclusion: a pillow fort.

"Fitz? Monkey?"

There was a muffled whisper from beneath the blanket fort and Jemma could've sworn she saw a light disappear from under the blankets, followed by a not so loud but extremely Scottish "shh!". Jemma beamed and ducked underneath the insane amount of blankets-when had they ended up with so many blankets?-and her smile widened impossibly further when she saw both husband and daughter, huddled together, a tablet in Maria's hands and an incredibly guilty look on Fitz's face.

"J-Jemma! You got home early!"

"Yes, I did." Jemma agreed, trying not to laugh. She gestured at the tablet. "What are you doing?"

Maria started to say something, but Fitz began to shake his head furiously and Maria clamped her mouth shut. After a moment, Maria said in a rather squeaky voice, "Nothing."

Jemma narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?" 

Maria nodded as innocently as a ten year old with far-too-expressive eyes could. Jemma's eyes trailed over toward Fitz, who was looking at everything other than Jemma and the tablet in his daughter's hands. 

"Fitz? How long have I known you?"

"Twenty years," Fitz muttered under his breath.

"Yes," Jemma agreed. "And did you know that after those twenty years, I can tell when you're hiding something?"

Fitz shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Wha-I'm not...I'm not hiding anything."

Jemma stepped further into the fort, her arms folded across her chest. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Our daughter just wanted to have a pillow fort, that's all."

" _DAD_!" Maria huffed, glaring at her father with such a Jemma expression that it made the engineer lean away from her. She turned her gaze to her mother and scowled. "It was Dad's idea. A hundred percent."

"Wha-" Fitz cried, staring at his daughter in disbelief. "Where's your sense of loyalty?"

"Where's yours?" Maria retorted, lips pursed.

Fitz's nose scrunched up and he shook his head. "More and more like your mum everyday."

Jemma groaned. Clearly she wasn't going to get an answer from either of them _this_ way. "Maria, kitchen, now."

"Aw, you're not going to question us are ya?" Fitz cried out as Maria made her way from under the fort. 

Jemma returned her attention back to her husband. "You should've thought of that before you decided to withhold information from your wife." With that, she turned on her heel, heading toward the kitchen.

"You spent months at Hydra without telling me!" Fitz called after her.

"Not the same!" she called back.

 

* * * * * 

Maria clapped her hands together and waited. Her mother really liked putting on a show-theatrics, Maria guessed, to get her to break even sooner. As she waited, Maria put together a collective list of all the things her mother could use against her-her brand new laptop from Daisy, maybe? Her collection of _Doctor Who_ boxsets? Worse yet, her (mostly) fully functional sonic screwdriver her father had built for her on her ninth birthday?

Before Maria could get too concerned, her mother reappeared from somewhere outside on the base. She hadn't been gone long, maybe twenty minutes or so, and Maria had gone through a list of reasons of why Jemma had left. The most concerning one was that her mother had gone to May for advice on interrogation techniques. Maria tried not to shudder at the thought. 

"Hello, Maria," Jemma said innocently as she walked in. In her hand was a plate, on top of the plate was a pile of warm and soft chocolate chip cookies. Instantly, Maria's mouth began to water. Jemma had one in her hands, already partially eat. She sat the plate of cookies down in front of Maria, just far enough to signal that they were off-limits to touch. "Want a cookie?" Jemma gestured to the plate. It took all of Maria's will not to nod. Jemma leaned forward in her seat. "What were you and your father up to?"

"N-nothing." Maria said determinedly, gaze set firmly on the chocolate chip cookies. She tried to think of all the meditation techniques Mellie had taught her, but all she could focus on was how bloody good the cookies smelled. She and Fitz had gotten so wrapped up in making their fort that they had forgotten their mid-afternoon snack. At this realization, Maria's stomach let out a low growl. She cleared her throat in an attempt to mask it. "We were chilling."

"Chilling?" Jemma repeated, scrunching up her nose.

"Mellie uses the word a lot," Maria explained. "Figured I'd give it a try. Never again?"

"Never again," Jemma agreed. She folded her hands together. "So what were you doing while you were....chilling?"

Maria thought for a minute, trying to decide what excuse was better. Finally she decided upon the truth-or at the very least, most of it. "We were watching something on the tablet."

"Oh? What were you watching?"

"Reality show," Maria said quickly.

"What kind of reality show?"

"uuummm...."

 

* * * * *

Fitz sighed, reclining comfortably on the couch. Jemma had been in the kitchen for awhile with Maria. He knew his daughter well enough to know that she couldn't lie to save her life (she'd gotten that from both of them), but she also had a knack for telling the truth while avoiding most of the most damaging parts. They'd learned that on her ninth Christmas, when she'd sneaked a peak at her Christmas gifts. 

A few seconds later, Jemma appeared from the kitchen, the remainders of a cookie in her hands. She threw it out before she made it to the couch and sat down beside Fitz. He eyed her warily for a moment, before he cleared his throat and spoke, "Um...where's our daughter?"

"Kitchen, enjoying a nice plate of chocolate chip cookies."

"She caved?" Fitz cried, snapping his attention towards the kitchen doorway. Beside him, Jemma nodded.

"Gave you up like nothing flat," Jemma commented, picking up a magazine and leafing through it. Fitz's mouth dropped and he continued to stare at the direction of the kitchen.

"I can't believe she gave me up like that." He turned to Jemma. "We can't ever let her out on the field."

"I thought we agreed we weren't when she was born," Jemma said idly, not looking up from her magazine.

"Well, yes," Fitz admitted, "but still. Admitting we were spying on Hunter and Bobbi-"

"AHA!" Jemma cried, leaping to her feet. Fitz jumped, startled by her sudden enthusiasm. Jemma grinned wickedly, waving her finger accusingly at her husband. "I knew you'd break!"

"But-I-Maria-?" Fitz stammered, just as Maria dashed into the room. She screeched to a halt in front of her parents, panting heavily. She gestured wildly toward her mother, unable to speak. A full second later, she finally managed to find her voice.

"It's a trick," she panted, holding onto her knees for support.

"What-?" Fitz turned to his wife, shocked. "Jemma! Why I never-"

Jemma still had a grin on her face, however now it was more sheepish than anything. Fitz's mouth dropped. "You... _lied?"_

Jemma's shoulders dropped and her expression turned angry. "I did not lie. I just made it appear as if I already knew the information so you would spill, as Daisy would say." 

Fitz gaped like a fish at her. "You-you pulled a Clara on me!"

Jemma considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, in a way."

Fitz narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to tell Hunter and Bobbi, are you?"

"Of course not," Jemma promised. "But I don't understand why you confined your snooping to just them. I mean, of all the agents on this base, Leopold."

"Well if you have a better idea on who to snoop on-"

"Several-!"

"Mum, Dad!" Maria shouted, waving her arms to get their attention. Immediately they both turned to their daughter and cried out the same response.

"What is it?"

Maria said nothing about them being in perfect unison-after ten years, she was use to it-instead she just motioned toward the pillow fort, where the tablet was still tucked away. "There's room for three in there, you know."

Jemma's eyes fell upon the fort and a small smile appeared on her face. It was a mischievous one, and she nodded. "The D.R.A.W.F.S?" 

Maria nodded excitedly. "The one that can turn invisible!" 

"It can cloak itself," Fitz corrected, but he too nodded. 

Jemma smirked. "You make the pop-corn? I'm steering this time."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed that Fitzsimmons Family fluff-fest! Comments are welcome! :)


End file.
